


The Gallifreyan Woman

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Minor OC - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally posted on my tumblr 'http://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/51001484904/fic-the-gallifreyan-woman'.]</p><p>Crossover with somewhat Doctor Who and the reboot movies. This is just an idea I had, including Spock Prime and a bit of another who might know of some of his pain of being in a place and time that he doesn't really know. Includes an OC of mine just for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gallifreyan Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing that I decided to type up when the idea came to me. After seeing the new Star Trek movie, this idea popped up as well. I really do love Spock Prime, even if it is a bit saddening what happens to him.  
> Anyway, this is a crossover between ST/DW. The character in this is mine, however, she isn't something major. Also, there are a bit confusing details about her and the Time War, but different universes, different outcomes sometimes.

Gallifrey. The woman sitting in front of him was from the planet of Gallifrey. The mysterious world that was ever so keen on keeping its status so. However, it seems that an inhabitant managed to find her way from that planet to him, to his new 'home' on New Vulcan.

The indication for her origins was a bit suggested by the circular patterns on her dress, spelling out words he had long forgotten how to read, though not completely it seems. 'Time', 'Space', and 'Helper' were clearly there, his old eyes picking those words out. The rest was lost on him.

"Mr. Spock, or shall you be call Spock Prime? I do hope not to offend a guest from another universe, you know?" she spoke with an accent that was both unique -possibly the Gallifreyan tint to it- and one that -painfully- reminded him of an engineer he knew quite a while ago and even now.

"Spock is fine. I'm not all too familiar with the ways and namesakes of dimensional travel," he answered back, getting a nod from her. Her hands clasped together and rested on her kneecap, the old Vulcan feeling her gaze on him as if she was staring straight through him, staring at him if she already had figured out and knew all the answers. Never would he have imagined that he might be in the presence of a being who knew a bit more than him, but it was said that the beings from Gallifrey were not like many others. They held possession over something that most mortal beings couldn't understand.

Time and Space.

Those two things were something of unimaginable power, power of which was connected to him being here. It was probably the reason for her being here as well.

"But," he began, his voice speaking up and still holding that old Vulcan tone, "I would have to question why a Gallifreyan is here, because the obvious and clear circumstance."

Spock received a chuckled back from the woman, however it was almost pain-filled one, like it held so many memories ad secrets from just that, " Gallifreyan. Well, you do pick up so well. Did. Well, I am from Gallifrey, or was...or maybe will be. Time hasn't been a true guest with me sometimes, hard to remember exactly the time and date of things in time and space." Her ramblings were not just pure ramblings, Spock had to infer that. Listening to her chatter in his new settlement home, attempting to piece together more about her mysterious appearance only a few minutes before at his door was something of a more difficult task.

"My question still stands."

"Ah, yes," she spoke, her concentration coming back to them and her being here, "Of course, for you being here is something that I managed to pick up. Time is like a pond, the splashes are annoying to not miss." Her hands busied themselves, smoothing out her dress of what could be descried as Earth's sunset. It brought out the silver circle writings of the writing of the woman.

A sigh then left her lips once her hands were down messing with her gown, "I cannot help you. I don't think any Time Lord can. I just wish for you to know that." If he had been full human, he would have found it gall for her to make that remark. If full Vulcan, he probably would had just brushed her off and accepted it. However, the half and half came out to a slow understanding, though filled with something that could be akin to sadness.

"I feared that no time being could. This universe is on its path, the one for it. What happened..."

"Cannot be changed, no."

The words of her response were filled with sadness too, Spock wondering why that was. She hadn't lost her people, and he figured that certain events for this universe to continue on couldn't be truly alter for the sake of the rest of events be altered and changed as well. It was a bit...unfair, but in the end, acceptable.

There was a pause between them, Spock's gazed drifting away from her as his mind began thinking over things. His old age made every little problem and ever new piece of information something that his mind should dwell on for far longer than he thought was acceptable to do so. Her gaze just watched him, though filled with a sadness that could be considered similar to his own, yet he didn't know that. Nor did she fully understand it right now.

"We all lose the dear things we hold, no matter what we do to change it," her voice now was one filled with a true sadness that made the Vulcan glance over and really evaluate what she was saying and what she understood. For him, he was understanding more now.

He nodded his head, a slow now of understanding, "It would appear that way now." A small and sad grin came over the other's lips, one that seem to not be held down totally by the agony of the current times.

"Now, later, previously...so many words many so many things that mean the same thing."

Now her words were losing him, but that didn't mean that he didn't take to hold. And with that, she stood, bowing a bit to him, and he stood up as well. With an arm raised, he saluted to her in his people's fashion. She responded the same. And with that, she left, not really having done much -or at least her thoughts on the matter that she hadn't-, but for him, for Spock, there was something oddly peaceful now around him. That it hadn't just been for nothing, for everything is meant for something, some time.


End file.
